Wake Up Next To Me
by Anniih
Summary: Cada vez que lo hacían, era en el último día antes de irse. Nunca despertaba a su lado, siempre solo. Solo le pedía un día en que despertaran juntos. UK/UShota; UK/USA, Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Relaciones sexuales, o sea Lemon vulgar. Mi intención es superar mi oneshot "F.U.C.K", espero que lo haya logrado. Así que, ya deben saber que este lo hice muy subido de tono. Por cierto, Alfred en el principio representará 13 años, después lo normal.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> UKxUShota/UKxUSA.

Disfruten.

**No me hago responsable de cegueras.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up Next To Me <strong>

**.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando despertó, ya no estaba a su lado. Ese lado de la cama estaba vacío, solo con algunas manchas blancas que él había dejado de la noche anterior. Sabía que se iba a ir…otra vez. Siempre es igual. Pasan cuatro meses para que vuelva. Dura una semana y luego se va. Y siempre, siempre un día antes de marcharse hacen el amor de lo más apasionante, incluso el salvajismo ha aumentado gracias a que se ha acostumbrado.

Los cuatro meses pasan. Alfred está alegre, en cualquier momento puede llegar Arthur, sin embargo, es raro que no haya avisado que día regresará. Tal vez habrá que esperar un poco más, otros días más. Esto no le hará desaparecer la sonrisa. Debe mantenerla para cuando llegue, abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas y decirle cuánto lo ha extrañado. Porque a lo mejor, Inglaterra puede tener un mal día, y gracias a sus lindas sonrisas le alegrará el día. En fin, tendrá que esperar a que llegue, no sabe cuándo.

Irá a jugar. No. Irá ayudar a su gente cerca del puerto cargando ciertos paquetes de mercadería, aprovechando en llevar algún pescado para que lo cocine la señora Leticia, su adorada nana que le prepara las comidas más ricas del mundo. Al solo recordarlo corre más rápido metiéndose entre la muchedumbre. Ya algunas personas al verlo se hacen a un lado para que pase, conocen a la figura que los representa como colonia. Algunos le dicen que no es necesario que ayude, no es su deber, pero Alfred insiste, y cuando insiste, no hay nadie que lo detenga. Lo dejan ser con la alegría que ilumina todo.

Mientras pasan los minutos, la colonia americana desvía la mirada estando completamente olvidadizo con el país llamado Inglaterra, con su trabajo, hacia las embarcaciones. Se detiene curioso observando una figura que yace de espalda. No sabe por qué, lo siente familiar.

Voltea.

Es Arthur.

Alfred deja la caja que carga en el suelo para ir a correr hacia él. Ni siquiera lo piensa. Son sus impulsos de haberlo extrañado con las ganas de lanzarse encima. Sus labios se extienden al gritar el nombre de su _hermano_ quien abre los ojos de par a par, totalmente sorpresivo.

— ¡Arthur! —grita una vez más alzando los brazos. Inglaterra balbucea sintiendo su cuerpo junto al otro. Sonríe cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo al abrazo.

—_Hello Alfred_. —saluda risueño revolviendo los cabellos del menor.

— ¿Por qué no avisaste que llegarías hoy? —pregunta sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Lo siento si te preocupé. —su verdadera idea era llegar de sorpresa a la casa de su colonia, para verlo saltar encima suyo, no darle preocupaciones si llegaría o no. Pero, al parecer si le dio la sorpresa.

Alfred niega con la cabeza, con relación a que no le dio preocupaciones.

—Me alegra que llegaras —menciona separándose por unos cuantos centímetros—. Te extrañé mucho.

—También te extrañé, demasiado.

— ¿Me das un beso? —pregunta de la nada tomando las manos del inglés con las suyas.

— ¿Qué? —Arthur se desconcierta arqueando una ceja y ruborizándose— ¿Aquí?

—Nadie nos ve —responde encogiéndose de hombros. El mayor no está muy convencido con que nadie los ve. (Su relación debe mantenerse en secreto)—. Solo uno —insiste. Tiene una idea—. Sé que echas de menos mis besos. Yo echo de menos los tuyos. _Come on~._

—Alguien nos puede ver. Si quieres uno que sea en otra parte. —obviamente el inglés siempre anda con precaución. Sigue hablando sobre las buenas costumbres, mientras la colonia mira con sumo cuidado su alrededor. Cada persona está haciendo lo suyo, no muy preocupados de la visita ni de él. Sonríe de lado. Es su oportunidad mientras que Arthur sigue hablando.

Lo toma del rostro y lo besa rápidamente en los labios, regresando a la normalidad, como si nada. Aunque no mucho para Inglaterra quien tiene la boca abierta sin creer que lo acaba de ocurrir. ¡¿Qué pensarían de él ahora? ¡Su imagen se fue al suelo!

—Nadie nos vio. —informa el de ojos azules, tranquilizando a su _hermano_.

El británico suspira. Alfred sigue siendo igual de impaciente…

— ¿Vamos a casa? Debes tener hambre. —el menor toma su mano, comenzando a caminar.

—Em…si un poco de hambre —afirma haciendo memoria que no ha comida nada durante el viaje, apenas una taza de té—. Oye Alfred, ¿qué hacías cargando una caja?

—Estaba ayudando. —contesta sin darse la vuelta.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Sabes que-

—Lo sé, Arthur —ahora voltea deteniendo el paso, surcando los labios—. Pero a mí me gusta ayudar.

Dicho esto, continúan caminando. No tiene caso regañar con el mismo sermón al menor, sobre en ser un humano normal, y una nación en forma de humano. Se cansa de explicarle. Si no fuera poco, Alfred se viste de manera extraña. Unas prendas que jamás le hizo que se pusiera. Siempre le trae trajes desde Europa, para que se vea elegante, que se parezca al país que lo cuida tanto, no alguien extraño.

Esa ropa…la está usando a menudo.

—Alfred, ¿qué ocurre con la ropa que te traigo? ¿Ya no te gusta? —decide preguntar llegando a la gran casa del americano.

—No es eso —abre la puerta. Gira a mirar al mayor—. Me gusta la ropa que me traes, pero me acomoda más esta. Le llamo cowboy. ¿Se me ve bien? —extiende los brazos a cada lado dejando ver las telas.

A Arthur le nace un leve rubor, porque sinceramente el menor no se ve nada de mal.

—Sí…te ves muy lindo. —se siente tonto mirándolo de una forma tan deseada, ardiéndole el rostro.

El menor responde con una sonrisa muy a gusto. Sabía que se vería bien con su atuendo, mucho mejor lograr una afirmación del británico, que confirma absolutamente. Aunque claro, Arthur constantemente le pronuncia que se ve bien con todo hasta en pijama.

…incluso cuando anda sin ropa.

Alfred toma la iniciativa en entrar buscando a su querida nana. La llama educadamente metiéndose en la cocina, ordenando un rico almuerzo para Inglaterra. La mujer mayor acierta cariñosa diciendo que la esperen en la mesa de la sala. Los rubios obedecen sin más.

Esperan minutos hasta ver los platillos llegar. La sonrisa de la colonia se extiende inmensamente, tomando enseguida los cubiertos. Inglaterra tampoco se queda atrás.

Al terminar de comer, el menor le pide a su tutor que suban a su cuarto. Arthur alza una ceja sin comprender las intenciones del chico. Solo lo sigue. Quizás le pida que saque la escopeta que yace en lo más alto del armario para ir a cazar conejos. No sería tan mala idea para divertirse.

Se equivoca. No es para salir a jugar. Tan solo ver el semblante serio de su querida colonia americana le hace pensar que algo no anda bien al entrar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta por el menor.

Lo mira sigiloso, esperando que diga algo. Alfred camina con normalidad sin ninguna expresión hacia el frente, pasando por detrás del inglés. Este voltea siguiéndolo con la mirada.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―Arthur no daba más con el silencio y menos esperar por tanto rato, por lo cual procede a preguntar. Había creído que al menor le dolía el estómago. Fue lo segundo que pensó al llegar.

— ¿Por qué siempre un día antes de irte hacemos el amor? ―la pregunta viene como si nada desconcertando al país, no obstante para Alfred es importante― Nunca lo hacemos cuando llegas o al día siguiente. Siempre es igual ―frunce el ceño―. ¿Acaso lo haces para no hacerlo con alguien más? ¿Tanto te excito?

Al escuchar hablar así, diría que está bastante molesto. Claro que lo está. Sus razones son fuertes. Simplemente cree que está siendo usado como objeto de deseo cuando Arthur llega extrañando la sencilla vida en el viejo continente. Y eso le provoca dolor en el pecho al solo pensarlo cada día y noche que pasa.

E Inglaterra continúa desorientado.

— ¿De-De qué hablas?

—No te hagas. ―aclara preciso sin desviar los orbes azules de los verdes. Se mantiene al frente tomando el semblante de que no se haga el desentendido, que entiende perfectamente cuál es la situación.

Arthur comprende. Suspira cansado acariciándose el cabello. Así que es eso, ¿por qué no se lo pidió al llegar?

― ¿Me estás pidiendo que lo hagamos ahora? ―no tiene inconvenientes en llevar a su _hermano_ menor a la cama, demostrarle que igual lo extraña.

―A lo mejor ―responde. Hace pausa dejando en duda al mayor―. Pero no ―en sí no desea tener intimidad de momento, solo quiere dejar esto en claro, que lo sepa―. Me has dicho muchas veces cuando una pareja se extraña, lo primero que quiere hacer al regresar es estar juntos. ―vuelve a detenerse.

Recuerda la vez que dijo aquello el anglosajón. Lo recuerda perfectamente, donde recién comenzaban su relación oculta llena de prejuicios por parte del menor. Sí, Alfred tenía miedo por estar amando a la persona que lo cuida tanto, y mucho más grande lleno de experiencia. Tenía miedo que no fuera lo suficiente para Inglaterra, para complacerlo. Arthur lo entendía, y por eso fue de apoco hasta llegar a tomar un buen ritmo. También respondía lo que él mismo dijo hacia la colonia, que al regresar de su viaje lo buscaría con desesperación y deseo, escondiéndose entre las sabanas sembrando el sudor de sus cuerpos, ya que lo extrañaba demasiado. Sin embargo, ahora se ha olvidado.

Es verdad, se extrañan. Arthur tiene ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca. ¿Y después? Después sigue en su mundo. Y el último día que le queda se acuerda en hacerle el amor.

La vergüenza del europeo le nace y corre la mirada.

―No hacemos eso si no te has dado cuenta ―claro que se da cuenta, se siente de lo peor dejando de lado a la persona que más ama―. ¿Tienes a alguien más en Europa? ¿Te soy muy inmaduro?

Y Alfred comienza a echarse la culpa inconscientemente. Quizás deba crecer más rápido, ¿no?

―Tienes razón ―al fin el amante del té libera palabras llamando la atención del anfitrión―. Te he dejado de lado. Pero jamás estaría con otra persona que no fueras tú, Alfred. ―lo mira sonriendo con ternura, la misma ternura que siempre le demuestra.

―_Really?_ ―por alguna extraña razón siente esperanza de que él dijo la verdad, reconociendo en abandonarlo en estos últimos días. A decir verdad, Alfred si echa de menos en hacerlo cuando llega. En este momento no lo está pensando estando ocupado en la conversación. Más aun al sentir los brazos de Arthur rodeando su cuerpo. Esto es un sí sin esperar la reacción de corresponderle, cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma de la prenda inglesa.

Curva los labios suavemente, acomodando la cabeza mientras Inglaterra le besa el cabello.

Volverá a ser más atento.

Entonces la colonia se aleja alzando la vista, regalando una sonrisa. Vuelve a ser el mismo chiquillo risueño de siempre. Luego menciona en que va dar una vuelta, y sencillamente camina a salir de la habitación cuando en ese instante su mano le impide avanzar al estar sostenida por la del mayor. Gira sobre su cuerpo fijándose.

Arthur, sin soltarlo, toma asiento en la orilla de la cama. Hace un gesto de querer acercar al menor. Este llega a él quedando al frente, de pie.

―Te extrañé mucho. ―dice Kirkland sin jugar a nada, dejando de acariciar su mano con la americana. Coloca sus manos a los lados de las caderas del menor.

―_Me too, England._ ―susurra a la vez de ver la mirada verde y un pequeño surcado de labios. Luego siente esas manos en su cuerpo, deslizarse lentamente por el vientre, sin tocar la piel. Siente escalofríos. _Ricos escalofríos._

Cierra los ojos concentrándose en la acaricia, respirando con profundidad, dejando que el mayor prosiga sin obstáculos. Arthur alza la mirada observando cada parte del rostro de menor quien yace sonrojado, suspirando con la boca abierta, siendo una maravillosa para el espectador número uno. Y va posando más las palmas, subiendo en ir a desabrocharle la camisa. Tanto que le empieza a gustar la prenda que trae Alfred que tiene que quitársela. Quería verlo un poco más así. Pero primero irá por la más simple y principal, y esa es la camisa que le dejará ver, besar y tocar el torso blanquecino de su americano.

Suspira con energía cuando Inglaterra besa su vientre, lamiendo considerablemente, yendo a los pequeños pezones rosados comenzando a erizarse al solo contacto con la saliva tibia. Acerca al menor por detrás sin dejar de succionar, ni hacer ruidos al chupar mientras utiliza una sola mano piñizcando un botón de la piel.

Las manos del menor se extienden a rodear el cuerpo del inglés, acercándose más, quedando un poco más alto.

―A-Arthur…abajo…abajo… ―gime apoyado en el nombrado pidiendo atención en su entrepierna endurecida dentro del pantalón. Arthur le entiende sin dejar de hacer su acción, tocando por encima del bulto. De atrás para adelante con presión, por completo todo lo llamado genital, oyendo el tono de voz de la joven colonia que ha subido de golpe.

¿Por qué eso? Porque Arthur le provoca calentar el cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir en el cielo. No puede aguantar en dejar liberar sus gemidos fuertes. Aleja el rostro frente al del inglés.

Entreabre los ojos y la boca votando el aire, buscando su mirada hasta encontrarla, yendo a besarle, sintiendo la excitación. Lo abraza aún más por el cuello moviendo los labios contra los del mayor, introduciendo de una sola vez la lengua. Aquella inocente lengua que ya sabe cómo besar y moverse dentro de la cavidad de su tutor, quien le enseñó de la mejor manera, con su boca. Nada de utilizar la mano o practicar con una almohada. Él le enseñó.

Inglaterra se sorprende que ahora sepa utilizarla tan bien, tan exquisita que él mismo mete la suya a jugar, saboreando y relamiendo por fuera de los labios americanos. De regalo mutuo se muerden. Y continúan besándose.

La pierna de Inglaterra que se sentía sola hace un momento, percibe un peso caer. Alfred se pone arriba abriendo las piernas, dejando su traste entremedio de la inglesa, cortando todo rastro del ósculo. Empieza a menear hacia adelante y atrás, con tal de rozar y dar opresión a su intimidad apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur. Luego baja una de sus manos a deslizar suavemente en la erección del mayor para poder liberarla del pantalón mientras él lo observa mover respirando acelerado, y esas mejillas sonrosadas que le hacen desearlo más. Todavía más. Resistirse a su pequeño es difícil, más siendo este en tomar la iniciativa.

Sabe que Alfred es bastante juguetón con cualquier asunto. Por eso le fascina que sea así. Juguetón en el sexo.

Se pregunta si seguirá siendo igual cuando sea más grande. En hallar la respuesta…

Arthur gime. De repente su glande está siendo masturbado por el ser de sus pensamientos. Subiendo y bajando sin apresuro, sintiendo el calor de la palma en vista del menor. Este tiene los orbes posados en el sexo de Arthur, viendo cómo va saliendo ese líquido dejando en evidencia que se encuentra mojado y excitado, además admirando su propia mano en darle placer.

Alfred siempre ha tenido en mente que el único en darle placer es solamente él, nadie más. Y que puede hacerlo mucho mejor que las otras veces. Cada día que pasa, mejora. Aprendiendo para dejar loco y caliente a su dueño. Esto mismo tiene pensado hacer.

Se pone de pie. Se agacha al medio de la mirada inglesa con lujuria. Surca los labios tomando entre sus dos manos el miembro duro británico, y hace un delis con la lengua, desde la base hasta la punta. Lo vuelve hacer provocando un nuevo jadeo en el mayor, llamando la atención de la colonia.

― ¿Te gusta lo que hago? ―juguetea teniendo la mirada directa a su _hermano_ mayor, pasando y pasando la lengua por toda la erección. Este chiquillo si sabe lo que está haciendo, como se lo propuso, volverlo loco.

―Sí…me gusta… ―responde Arthur con sinceridad, esperando que esa parte de su cuerpo entre de una vez a la boca del menor. Pero no se lo dirá, ni quiere avanzar rápido. Quiere disfrutar este momento, porque tal vez, esto pudo haber pasado en días anteriores si se hubiese quedado, y se repetiría hasta hoy.

Le encanta que se lo lame de esa manera, tan descarada para alguien tan joven que es excitante y caliente. Tiene razón, sí que es juguetón. **Su** juguetón.

En la respuesta asertiva que le dio anteriormente, sonríe de lado dirigiéndose en crear círculos con la punta de la lengua, encima de la hinchazón, en aquel color rojo asomado de la cima limpiando residuos del líquido incoloro por unos buenos segundos hasta que lo mete a la boca, así como estaba esperando Inglaterra, a quien se le escapa un extenso suspiro al sentirse dentro de la cavidad húmeda, tibia y pequeña. Bastante mojada para su gusto, llena de saliva que va vistiendo su miembro con aceleramiento, como si fuera un baño de lujo a una excelente temperatura. Está siendo masturbado.

Los labios de Alfred suben y bajan mientras su mano lo sostiene para que no se escape. Está de rodillas chupándosela como nunca a Inglaterra, sintiendo ya su pantalón apretado. Le produce molestia su propia prenda, pero estando tan concentrado en satisfacer al mayor que ni siquiera se le ocurre quitárselo.

Y ahí se mantiene, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando la cabeza metida entre las piernas británicas, a lo que sin previo aviso siente la viscosidad en su boca junto con oír la agitación de Arthur. Decide alejarse con el flujo esparcido en los alrededores de las comisuras, tragando un poco, sin limpiarse para ponerse de pie en ir a entregar parte de ello a la cavidad bucal. El mayor corresponde en degustar parte de su cuerpo mezclada con el néctar norteamericano, dando premio en lo que ha hecho el menor, tomándolo en sus brazos para recostarlo en la cama.

Inglaterra tendrá que quitarle por completo el cowboy, que ahora, este trajecito lo tiene registrado en sus fantasías eróticas con el menor, que lo hacen ver tan inocente que pierde la cabeza para devorarlo a besos. De esos besos salvajes y apasionados que no dan tiempo para poder respirar, y que tienes que ingeniártelas en saber en qué instante inhalar de modo rápido antes de que te vuelvan a robar la respiración. Es complicado. Claro que lo es. O si no pregúntenle a Alfred que ahora se encuentra debajo de Arthur siendo besado con todo sin poder respirar. Pobre, ¿no? Está tan sonrojado que no sabe si podrá aguantar más tiempo. Solo le queda esperar que el mayor se detenga. No es mucho los segundos que pasan.

Alfred llega a pronunciar la primera vocal en desahogo justo cuando el inglés pasa desde su boca a los hombros transformándose en otra especie de devorar en conquista. Luego desciende por el camino de las tetillas, haciendo lo mismo, mientras que sus dedos van quitando el pantalón y todo lo demás en compañía del calzado, donde el menor ayuda en desnudarse el torso.

Desnudo. La joven colonia está completamente desnudo ante los orbes verdes y lujuriosos de su _hermano _mayor. Rápidamente procede él a quitarse lo que le cubre el pecho, estando solo en pantalones. Y se inclina a tocar con los dígitos el genital endurecido americano, antes de pasar la lengua.

Curiosea un poco. Tocando. Dando una leve presión en la hendidura del órgano viril, provocando un nuevo gemido orgásmico en su colonia, percibiendo con las yemas la textura de la humedad nacida.

Alfred se retuerce por lo maldito que está siendo su querido británico. Por favor, que no lo haga esperar más. Que lo esté masturbando solo con los dedos no es suficiente…

…y siente la temperatura subir dentro de la cavidad de Inglaterra. ¡Demonios! Arquea la espalda enseguida, jadeando en aquella felación tan maldita que le va despertando los sentidos de la calentura.

—Arthur…ahhh…esto está m-muy bueno…aahhh… ―se muerde el labio ladeando de un lado para otro la cabeza sobre las sabanas. Ahora sí que se está retorciendo de placer.

― ¿Enserio? ―Arthur deja de lado únicamente con la boca, sigue masturbándolo con la mano. Al escucharlo, sonríe de lado con un tanto de malicia.

―_Y-Yes…yes… _―responde empuñando las manos en las sabanas. Y aprieta los parpados.

― ¿Quieres más? ―sigue dando sabor a la situación.

―Ahh…quiero más…qui-quiero más…chúpamela…_please_… —demanda alzando la voz sin resistir más la tortura que le está dando el mayor.

―A sus órdenes mi pequeño. —pero este no lo quiere hacer más tortura. Okey, solo era un momento ingenuo para poder escuchar su voz extasiada. No hace esperar más y deja entrar el miembro contrario a su boca, dándole calor en subir y bajar con el regalo de deslizar la lengua una vez en cuando, logrando…

—Hgmmm…me voy a correr…ahhh…

…que Alfred eyacule con fuerza, aliviando parte de su cuerpo. Solo una parte. Porque se encuentra hirviendo. Su piel está caliente de sexo, deseando ser de Inglaterra. Es ahora o nunca, desea que Arthur entre en su interior con la pasión más absoluta de todas.

Se incorpora. —Métemelo Arthur, no aguanto más.

El aludido acierta. También desea estar adentro.

El menor se da vuelta boca abajo, levantando únicamente el traste mientras en cuanto el inglés se despoja de los pantalones, posándose detrás del americano, observando a toda luz la abertura anal. Remoja los dedos, partiendo con el índice, metiéndolo de apoco, girando para poder ir al fondo.

Alfred se muerde el labio y gime. Sí…había esperado tanto esto. El dedo de Inglaterra es delicioso en su ajustada entrada, sintiendo el líquido salival usado como lubricante en abrir y en ayudar bien al momento del delis del sexo británico.

Luego entra el segundo dilatando, mojando los alrededores de las paredes, hundiéndolo cada vez más. Los mete y los saca con velocidad robándole gemidos a la colonia de lo maravilloso que se siente. Y una vez que el ano del joven estuviera lo suficiente mojado y abierto, saca los dedos.

—Voy a entrar, Alfred. —avisa antes de tomarlo desprevenido, apoyando las manos a los lados de los glúteos.

—Hazlo ya…

El de orbes azules se encuentra listo para disfrutar en hacer el amor con Arthur. Cierra los parpados respirando profundo, y siente la dureza invadir su interior. Gime. Y eso que Inglaterra va entrando lentamente, separando las pieles que contraen, aunque estén dilatadas.

Entra más, profundizando. Lo mete por completo hallando el término.

—Ahhh… —Alfred se agarra de las sabanas lagrimeando en haber percibido un poco de dolor, pero sabe que así es al principio, que después desaparece en reemplazo de la más exquisita experiencia humana. Si le doliera tanto, no bajaría el trasero, aparte de ser sujetado por el inglés.

Entonces, Inglaterra sale. Lo vuelve a introducir con normalidad buscando el modo de avanzar más rápido. Mueve las caderas hacia adelante y atrás cambiando el ritmo. ¡Al fin! Se va moviendo con soltura, quedando mojado por la saliva que había usado en dilatar aquella entrada tan perfecta y acogedora para su sexo erecto, que va golpeando hasta lo más profundo, jadeando al compás de la voz del menor. Tan agitado y excitado que su miembro comienza a endurecerse otra vez, dejándose caer a la cama mencionando que sus piernas se encontraban tiritando en mantenerse en cuatro.

Arthur hace lo mismo. Se inclina sobre la silueta joven, adentrándose en la cavidad anal, empujando con fuerza, haciendo nacer el sudor que se va mezclando con todo aquello que se comparte, ya sea la respiración, los movimientos, todo, hasta los besos. Besos que busca la nación británica en tomar el rostro de Alfred, ladeándolo hacia atrás en compartir sus labios emanando la calentura expuesta. Posteriormente lo suelta sin dejar de besarle. Con sus manos libres, las entrelaza con las otras, siguiendo con su acción. Se aleja por centímetros volteando el cuerpo de Alfred, mirándose de frente. Y continúa.

Alfred lo abraza y lo rodea con las piernas, abriéndose en querer con más fuerza, pensando en qué fuerza se refiere, ¿descomunal? No lo sabe. Solo sabe que quiere con mayor fuerza y pasión.

— ¡Arthur…! ¡Arthur…! —repite exclamando, teniendo una mirada cómplice al frente de la de su tutor— Te-Te quiero…aaahhhh…te quiero mucho…

—Ahhh…_me too, Al-Alfred…me too… _—responde sin detenerse, quitando las manos americanas de su cuello, a recostarlas en ir a entrelazarla con sus dedos, necesitando un poco de apoyo en las embestidas.

—Ma-Mañana…no te vayas…aahh…despierta-ahhh…conmigo… —es sencillo lo que pide. Es sencillo si Arthur acepta quedarse, pero que no le prometa falsas esperanzas, como las veces que le dice que se quedará más días, cuanto no es así. Solo pide que esta vez sea de verdad. Querer amanecer al lado de su dueño, decirle después de tanto tiempo…_Good morning, _y un beso.

Es sencillo, ¿verdad? Amanecer con la personas que amas, con aquella que hiciste el amor.

—Lo haré…des-despertaré…a tu lado…ahhh… —Inglaterra responde agitado, iluminando los azules del menor. Ahora brillan más al decirle que abrirá los ojos junto a él, al salir los primeros rayos del sol.

—_Promise?… _—no obstante no quiere hacerse falsas esperanzas.

—_Promise… _—y el inglés le confirma que no será así. Y se besan. Se unen sellando las últimas palabras dichas, hurgando en la cavidad, enredando sus lenguas hasta separarse.

—Ahh…ahhh…Ingla-terra…_fuck me…fuck…me… _

En ese instante, Inglaterra sabe que el orgasmo llegará pronto. Toma la erección del menor ayudando en adelantar el éxtasis para ambos. Sí, el inglés también está por acabar y no faltará mucho para que suceda. Aumenta las punzadas y en masturbar al chico, sintiendo un estremecimiento en su pelvis, ganándole en liberar toda la esencia blanquecina dentro de la entrada anal, votando un extenso suspiro dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Alfred. Agotado.

El menor también se vino manchando la mano de su tutor y parte del vientre. Había alcanzado tocar las campanas del placer, sin saber ahora que hacer. Se siente de maravillas, aliviado y…cansado. Su corazón late a mil por todo lo anterior. Es mejor darse un descanso, así como lo está haciendo Arthur encima suyo. ¿Eh? Sonríe mirándolo de reojo. Lo despertará un rato más para que se acuesten como corresponde en la cama.

* * *

><p>Las sabanas los cubren estando desnudos. Ninguno se dio la gracia de colocarse un pijama o una simple camisa para dormir. No, solo están desnudos, abrazados. Sí, abrazados como el sueño de Alfred, despertar a su lado después de hacer el amor con él.<p>

Durmieron toda la tarde, toda la noche. Ahora es de día. Nadie los ha interrumpido. ¿Por qué duermen tanto? Bueno, están cansados y agarraron un poco de flojera.

La joven colonia abre lentamente los ojos. Pestañea unas cuantas veces visualizando la imagen del torso del mayor. ¿Está dónde cree que está? Despertando al lado de Inglaterra. Lo es. Enseguida se incorpora, sentándose, mirándolo. Espera a que despierte. Y ve que los ojos verdes van abriéndose despacio, percibiendo la extraña presencia sobre su cuerpo.

No puede esperar más. Querer decir las palabras ansiadas le ganan.

Arthur despierta.

—_Good morning England._ —surca los labios con dulzura.

—_Good morning_ para ti también —le contesta el británico regalándole una sonrisa—. ¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé —dice sin quitar la vista en la de él. Está emocionado, alegre que no puede contener las ganas de seguir mirándolo tan directamente llamando la atención de Arthur quien pregunta qué sucede y por qué le mira de esa manera tan feliz—. Me dijiste que despertaríamos juntos después de hacerlo, y eso hicimos. Despertamos juntos, Arthur. Juntos.

Kirkland pestañea dos veces desconcertado, para luego marcar una sencilla sonrisa al verlo tan feliz. Tal vez esta escena debería ser más seguida, ¿no les parece? Es lindo tener una mañana así. Corre la vista pensando en el día de hoy, qué hacer. ¿Dar un paseo por el campo? No sería mala idea disfrutar un día libre. Pensando en eso, de repente desvía la mirada a la posición de al frente encontrándose con Alfred encima, a piel descubierta, y siente unas frotaciones contra su miembro. Se enrojece.

— ¿Q-Qué estás ha-haciendo…? —se pone nervioso. No cree que sea posible que el menor quisiera hacerlo a tan temprana hora…

— ¿No es obvio? —se acerca, rozando más observando la expresión avergonzada de británico y ríe por dentro— No me digas que no te gustaría hacerlo un día en la mañana.

—Eh…bueno yo… —a decir verdad, le encantaría, pero que Alfred lo tome de sorpresa todo osado le es difícil. Un segundo… ¿osado? Alfred está siendo osado en este preciso instante logrando arrebatarle un gemido, ya que usa su mano para masturbarlo, y masturbarse. Los dos miembros juntos.

Arthur baja la vista a los movimientos creados. Se está poniendo duro solamente por la pequeña mano del americano y por el contacto de su sexo. En su hombro se apoya un brazo de la colonia. Se mantienen unos buenos segundos así hasta que ambos se vuelven endurecidos deseando comenzar.

El menor se hinca tomando posición en sujetar el glande de Arthur, adentrándolo en su orificio, pero el mayor lo detiene.

—No estás dilatado… —lo mira preocupado. Pues no lo puede meter sin haberlo preparado ni nada.

—No importa. —sin embargo, este está decidido a lo que lame y relame sus propios dedos metiéndolos en su interior, solo lo necesario en mojarse.

Arthur se sorprende.

La silueta americana va bajando. Suspira. Tiene los ojos cerrados en concentración, sintiendo el órgano invadiendo su estrechez. Resiste mordiéndose el labio inferior llegando a la mitad, adquiriendo unos leves sube y baja acostumbrándose para poder descender completamente. Su cintura es afirmada por Inglaterra, sin forzarlo, preocupado en no causarle daño.

Alfred va tomando el ritmo en bajar, abriéndose, dilatándose con el sexo inglés, hasta sentarse, procediendo en iniciar el vaivén y el ósculo en su _hermano _mayor aprovechando en abrazarlo. Abre la boca dejando un hilillo de saliva entre la suya y la de Inglaterra.

—Lo-Lo tienes tan duro…_England…_y rico… —menciona de la nada sin dar pausa a nada, ni sus palabras en avergonzarse como lo hace Arthur. A él se le colorean los pómulos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Toma la decisión de ser parte del acto, tocando suave los diminutos pezones entre sus dedos, logrando oír los jadeos más pronunciados.

—Sigue así…mi pequeño…sigue así…

Lo más seguro, que será de las pocas veces que lo harán en la mañana, si despiertan juntos.

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos mueve la pelvis en sincronización contra el miembro de Inglaterra, que va cada vez más potente y apasionado para romperlo. Oh sí, quiere que lo rompa por dentro, golpear hasta las profundidades de su entrada como cuando era niño. Lo recuerda tan bien esas enseñas de su adorado británico cejudo. No puede creer que le enseñara ese tipo de cosas…<p>

Arthur yace encima, chocando los dientes, en no dejarse agotar. Sigue embistiendo sin control alguno, susurrando frases que son contestadas por el estadounidense, con gusto.

Y no queda más a que llegue el clímax.

Hay un largo sonoro en sus bocas, dejando salir de sus genitales el esperma. Arthur dentro de Alfred. Alfred por fuera ensuciando todo a su paso, pero no le importa. Lo importante es haber acabado, saciado.

La cama donde yacen los vuelve a recibir de modo diferente: para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, abrazados.

El país menor murmura cosas inentendibles, logrando despertar. Mira a su lado, sonriente en saludar a Arthur, con ganas de hacerle pequeñas bromitas con que anoche no le gustó para nada, que fue muy aburrido. Claramente, es una mentira. Sin embargo no se encuentra. Su lado está vacío. Se confunde. Es imposible que se haya ido sin avisar. ¡Como tan frío! ¿No puede avisar con un poquito de romanticismo? Al parecer no.

Ya verá, cuando lo vea…

—Estás despierto. —gracias al cielo, Arthur entra al cuarto arreglándose la corbata.

…

¿Se vistió? ¿Se va ir?

— ¿Arthur? —se pregunta al verlo vestido— ¿Te vas?

—Llamó mi superior. Me necesita con urgencia. —contesta terminando se alistarse.

— ¿Te vas a ir?

Inglaterra le queda observando lamentado, porque sí se tiene que ir. Obviamente no quiere dejar al menor solo. Los dos tenían pensado pasar el día junto sin interrupciones de sus jefes. Al parecer el destino les impide.

El destino. ¿El destino se puede cambiar? ¿De verdad es realmente urgente lo de su superior? La historia se repite y los recuerdos aparecen. Es como vivir el tiempo en cuidar al pequeño Alfred cuando era su colonia, yéndose por sabe cuántos meses, por obedecer en ir a los asuntos urgentes de sus superiores.

Ay. Si no va una vez, no pasara nada. Pero es su obligación cumplir. También lo es con la persona que ama. Hay que elegir.

Vamos Arthur, mira la carita de niño bueno que tiene Alfred, pidiendo que no te vayas, que te quedes para seguir estando abrazados en la cama, calientitos los dos.

—Hacías lo mismo cuando yo era un niño. —pronuncia despertando los sentimientos del inglés cada vez más…culpable.

Muy bien, está decidido. Saca su celular y lo deja sobre un mueble.

—Quizás mi superior no necesita de mi ayuda. Puede arreglárselas solo. —está seguro que el día de mañana, su superior y su reina lo regañaran sin cansancio. Todo sea por quedarse.

Jones surca los labios. En el momento en que Arthur se despoja de la corbata, es tirado a la cama, exclamando mil y un maldiciones hacia el menor, quien lo atrapa entre sus brazos, todo alegre y para colmo, sin ropa.

—No te he dicho los buenos días —dice recordando sin dejar de abrazar a un sonrojado Arthur—. _Good morning, Arthur._

—_Good morning to you too. _—repentinamente le es como un déjà vu. Y sonríe haciendo memoria y de todo lo que ha pensado antes de enviar todo a la mierda para quedarse.

Después de todo no es tan malo despertar juntos y abrazados luego de hacer el amor. Sin sentir ese vacío y tristeza quedando solitario, sin estar con la persona que más amas.

—Alfred.

— ¿Qué?

—Vístete.

Aun así, se siente incómodo estando con el menor desnudo, y él en prendas. Uhm… ¿entonces por qué no se desviste para que queden iguales? No habría problemas. Los dos estarían desnudos. Además tiene que estarlo porque debió amanecer de esa manera.

Y si se desnuda… ¿lo volverían hacer?

Bueno, hacer el amor en las mañanas no es tan malo. ¿Te desnudas Arthur?

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bien…me pregunto si superé el "F.U.C.K". Si no es así, tengo el otro con el explícito, pero está recién empezado y calentito(xD). No tengo mucho que agregar aparte de hacer al pequeño Alfred más osado. Desde pequeñito empezó así(xD). Me costó terminarlo y quedé con dolor de cabecita…y pronto saldré de vacaciones de invierno, solo tengo que dar exámenes finales y seguiré subiendo fic's ^^

Y no sé si Arthur se desnudará para hacerle compañía a Alfred, y hacerlo en la mañana xD

Ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Se aceptan las críticas constructivas.

Saludos para todos! Nos vemos!


End file.
